Speak Now
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Daring is supposed to marry Apple White according to the destiny they have to follow. Lizzie plans to break up the wedding, but will she make it in time? (This story is based off the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.


Lizzie Hearts was making her usual Monday bread deliveries for the Mad Hatter, when she noticed a sign. The sign read: "Daring Charming is to wed the Kingdom's Fairest, Apple White today at 5:00. Anyone who's anyone (Royals only) are going to be there. The wedding will take place in the throne room of the White's castle."

"Apple's about as fair as the Jabberwocky! Daring can NOT marry her!" Lizzie muttered to herself.

Lizzie returned the bread to the Mad Hatter. She kindly told him that something had come up, and she couldn't deliver the bread. Lizzie jumped on the back of her black horse, Midnight, and started riding the trail to Snow White's castle. "Why did Grimm make us follow our destinies?" Lizzie cursed as she rode along the trail. She was so glad that Daring had taught her how to ride a horse, since that was a good skill to have in this situation. Lizzie reached the woods around the castle, and dismounted the horse. She tied Midnight's bridle to a tree. She put on a black hood, and snuck into the back door of the castle. Lizzie ran up the staircase, and dashed into the throne room. She immediately saw her Royal friends from high school. Then, her eyes glanced over and saw Apple's snotty little family, and they were all dressed in pastel. Lizzie's eyes then wandered to a dark corner in the room where Apple was yelling at her bridesmaid, Ashlynn Ella. Lizzie then began to gawk at Apple's dress. It was shaped like a pastry from the Mad Hattet's bakery! She chuckled to herself about how stupid Apple looked.

The wedding was about to begin. Lizzie walked to where the curtains were, so she could watch without the guards noticing she was at the wedding. Lizzie noticed that fond gestures were exchanged between the Charming and White families. Then, the organ started to play. To Lizzie, the normally jazzy sounding organ sounded like a death march. She was hiding behind the curtains, but she poked her head out between the curtains so she could see Apple float down the aisle like a pageant queen, but Lizzie knew Daring wished it was her.

That's when Lizzie heard the preacher talking. The preacher said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." There's a silence in the audience. Lizzie knew this was her last chance. She walked from behind the curtains, pulled off her hood, and raised a shaky hand. Once she pulled off the hood, a white dress was revealed. She wanted to wear white, so it would bring even more bad luck to this awful wedding. All eyes were on Lizzie. Horrified looks were exchanged throughout the room, but Lizzie was only looking at Daring.

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Daring is not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So, Daring don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when your out of the castle, at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out," Lizzie said when they said "Speak Now."

"Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of at the back door," Daring said.

"After her!" Apple ordered the guards.

Lizzie dashed out the door, and down the stairs. She smirked to herself. She had broken up the wedding! Meanwhile, Daring was running down the stairs after Lizzie. He couldn't let the love of his life slip out of his fingers again. Daring finally got to the back door of the castle to find Lizzie mounting her horse.

"Lizzie, wait. I wanted to tell you how glad I was that you stopped the wedding. The rest of my life would be complete torture without you in it," Daring fondly said.

"Aww, Daring! You're so charming. Well, if we want to survive, we better get going," Lizzie smirked.

Daring jumped on the back of the horse, and he wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist. They rode off into the woods. The guards fired arrows after them, but they were too far gone. They found a clearing in the woods where the two could be alone. When Lizzie and Daring dismounted the horse, they saw Alistar and Bunny making out behind a tree.

"Hey Alistair, Bunny. We do hope we're not interrupting anything," Daring smirked.

"Oh, hey guys," Alistair said his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Hey, Alistair, would you mind marrying us?" Daring slyly asked.

"Daring, are you saying what I think your saying?" Lizzie asked speechless.

"Lizzie Hearts, will you marry me, right here right now?" Daring asked bending down on one knee.

"Oh, Daring, yes!" Lizzie squealed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Alistair said skipping the other parts.

Daring slipped the ruby heart ring on Lizzie's left ring finger, and said,"Baby, I didn't say my vow, so glad you were there when they said 'Speak Now.'"

With that, Daring and Lizzie began to passionately kiss in front of the setting sun.

 **Author's Note: So, this story is based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now." This song can be found on MetroLyrics. I am very proud of this story, so I hope you enjoy! All reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
